It will carry you through the rain
by AnnasTurtle
Summary: Like a rollercoaster, Beca writes what happened in her life the last couple of years, since she met a beautiful hurt redhead. Bechloe


**This is my first fanfic ever, I hope you like it. It's writen as if Beca was typing in her laptop.**

* * *

The first day of Barden.

So here it begins after long hours of my dad ranting to me about college i decided i would go so he could stop telling me that dj ing will get me nowhere in life. i packed my laptop in my bag in the back of the cab. honestly the thought of college kinda frightens the hell out of me, music is my life. growing up i had few friends, most people were egotistical or they would just get tired of you or some shit, point is my only friend was my laptop my headphones and my sweet music. i buckled my seat belt and braced myself as i was about to dive into a new reality. dear god help me find my way out of this hell hole. as the cab pulled away i thought to myself goodbye life and good by dreams. It took about 15 mins till the cab pulled up on campus and just when i though things were bad it got worse. college students everywhere. of all time we have the nerds, workaholics , asian geniuses and about every club on campus setting up tables for the new coming fresh meat. and then there she was. in the distance i thought i could never find a female so radiant in the sunlight. i clutched my bags to my body as i slowly walked closer to the booth she had been standing in. damn it i have to bite my tongue but Jesus Christ! that golden red hair, perfect blue eyes.. honest to god i wanted to hide my damn face, if i only could! shit what am i doing here! then i hear, - excuse me? i looked up so her blue eyes where perfectly alined with mine. who me? she grins and says, im Chloe Beale, im a member of the barden bellas, it's an all girl acapella group. would you like to join? - i uh im Beca um Mitchel, i dont sing. shit i am losing my focus that grin resignated in my head, she's just so perfect like how the hell are you doing that with your face! - oh okay, she says. - well just think about it okay? - sure i mumbled. she hands me the flyer and as reached over the tip of my fingers has touched the side of her hand in a flash of second. our eyes met again! she smiles and says - see you around? - i grinned awkwardly and said, - hehe yeah. - i continued to walk toward the dorm rooms as watch the aura of her beauty disipates and i move further and further.

* * *

Things are falling into place I think?

So continuing on my journey it has been couple days since auditions. to be honest Chloe and I have been getting a lot closer since the first day. at least after my little run in with her and her on-and-off bed buddy, I like to call it, in the shower. though it was awkward yet satisfying thing went on then. Yesterday in rehearsal I noticed she was more comfortable around me than the other girls. she looked gorgeous as usual but there was a glow missing on her she had an uneasy look on her face as we finished the last song. I couldn't contain myself. - ok so confession, I kind of lost it in rehearsal. we looked like a nervous wreck guys, what's going on? - I said - we sound like shit guys, regional's is around the corner. we need to cover songs from the 21 century not from 20th. - then I heard the sweetest voice. - Aubrey maybe beca's right maybe we should change things up in the arrangement to pump the antics. I don't think it will hurt to try right? - Thanks chloe - I said. - so are we just going to stand here Aubrey? - Beca, chloe what ru guys talking about we sound fine. we just need a little more practice. my arrangement is perfect I would appreciate if you kept your opinion to yourselves, thank you. - Chloe then looks at us ah those blue eyes damit! keep it together beca! she looks at her phone and looks back at us I could tell something was up guys. she says, - I need to go, something came up. i'll see you all the kick back party tonight - she shrug her shoulders and walks off to the hallway. I watch her as she shrugs her shoulders. there is a lot to chloe than what meets the eyes. the bellas are everything to her, basically her family. she was raised by her grandmother and when she passed away chloe's life became about the bellas. I was contemplating on telling you what happened at the kick back, however im sure you'll bug the hell out of me if I don't. I was having a drink and enjoying the music when I felt a pair of arms around me from behind me. it was chloe. - beca! You made it yay! - I giggle as she jumps on me. I giggle. we talked and danced a little, then I felt a strong tap on my shoulder. I look to see Aubrey. - excuse me beca, may I speak to you please? I got your email listen I don't need your arrangement I don't need your help! I run the bellas. I got the pitch pipe so quit trying to run me! - Aubrey I'm just trying to help - I said. - I don't want to put people like what your shitty arrangement does! - I bit my lip I was about to take the bitch out when I hear chloe say - guys stop this now! - I look at Aubrey. - listen this is not even a big deal I didn't even want to be captain so why don't you keep the shit up your ass and see what happens when I'm gone. I'm not going to deal with this bullshit. I drop my drink and I walk off to my dorm room. I lay on the couch and put my headphones on. an hour later I hear a knock on the door I open the door to see Chloe. she looks at me I say - come on in - she walks in and sits on the couch I sit by her. she looks at me and says - beca im sorry about what happened that's just Aubrey. She's just stressing like everyone else. I know she doesn't mean it. I cant go on as a bella without you, will you please be a bella again for me? - Okay so confession # 2 the only reason i joined the bellas is for her. I sigh and say - alright and im sorry if I took things too far I love the bellas. her eyes start to water. - I should of told everyone why I left early in rehearsal I guess I was just scared - I say, - chloe what happened tell me please? - she looks at me and lightly wiped the makeup on her right eye it revealed a bruise. my heart sank. i look at her - chloe oh my gosh how did this happen! - She leans over and put her head on me. god that lean man. I put my arms around her and suddently the door burst open. I say - amy? she says - hey guys. beca you left your purse at the party. I thought i'd drop by and bring it to you. - she hands me my bag. I go through my stuff. - wait amy, why is my wallet open. im missing twenty bucks, dude. - she looks at me and says, - uh uh oh look at that my pocket ate your twenty dollars, bad pocket! Bye guys! -she runs off. I look at chloe and run my fingers through her hair softly. I whisper - its okay I promise its going to be okay. - she looks at me and says, - things just went too far with chaz. - there was so much I wish I could have told her.

* * *

Tears, rage and secrets.

I wish I could have told chloe the truth and how I felt about her. I was the only one who knew about this. she was hiding something from the girls. We spent the whole night sitting on the couch talking. she told how she had met up with chaz, to try to make thing right for once but it just led to an argument, things got heated and he snapped and struck her on the face. I was sad and angry. No, more than angry. it killed me. I will never forget the tears rolling down her cheek, the quiver of her bottom lip. a part of me died with her. I couldn't get any sleep for the past three week, she was on my mind, I wanted to do more but I didn't know how. The more days that passed the more rage grew inside me. something had to be done. I cant take this shit anymore I just cant. so the next day chloe never showed up I began to be worried, countless possibilities ran through my mind of where she might be or what could have happened. There goes my sleep again. then at 3am I received a text message from chloe. let me tell you it gave me chills, it read: beca he's here im sorry.

I messege back: what do you mean, where are you, are you ok? - No reply. shit now im on panic mode. I ran and grabbed my coat and drove to her off campus apartment. when I got there the door was unlocked. - chloe! - I called out. it was silent. I can tell something's wrong. I hear faint crying coming from the bathroom. I run over and I see her on the floor leaned up against the wall bleeding from a head wound. I run over. - oh my gosh chloe! I tear up and clenched my teeth. she mumbles, - please please don't be pissed I made a mistake beca. - I look at her, - chloe it's not your fault, im not mad but you need help. stay still. - the medical help arrived and took her to a hostpital. I followed with my car. I was mad, now im on fire. how could he do this to her. again as I arrive outside the hostpital I spot a man leaning against the wall. as I got closer I could see who he was. I got out of my car and clenched my fist. I push his body hard against the brick wall and yell, - you know you've got a lot of fucking nerve showing up hear, you know that! she is the most amazing person on the fucking planet. she tries to help and you turn into a maniac monster! - I strike him in the face hard. he grunts. I pin him again, - do you have any idea how much she means to me, you asshole! - He mumbles, - the bitch got what she fucking deserved! - nearly breathing into his face I yell, - you don't fucking deserve her. all you fucking do is hurt her, do you hear me! you don't fucking deserve her she deserves someone that loves and won't leave her side. someone to keep that precious smile on her face not someone that fucking nearly murdered her. I never want to see you again here, you will never understand her like I do, you selfish son of a bitch, if you show up again I will end you! - He looks up and laughs as blood rolls down his face and says, - you don't know what went on between us and you clearly don't know her like me, are you implying you have feelings for that bitch? - i look at him with sharp eyes, - Chloe Beale is the cutest, sweetest girl I have ever met in my life. ever since I met her she told me everything and you know what, yes I love her, ok! I said it. from her red hair to the freckles on her nose down to her down. She's the most perfect human being on the planet and deserves more than you! - I strike him hard. he falls over and runs off. I look at my bloody knuckle and break down. I know I would never hurt her, she doesn't know any of this yet. tell me chloe what do I have to do? what do I have to do to get at chance to love you? I take a deep breath and walk into the hospital. I find her room and I sit on a chair. she looks at me with teary eyes and say, - beca? - I go to her and hold her as she breaks down. I whisper, - it's all over, don't worry im sorry I wasn't there. that was the single most longest night of my life…

* * *

The reveal.

Its morning and I'm standing outside the hospital room contemplating on telling her everything that I had poured out last night. I don't know maybe she'll take things wrong but its been to long I need to tell her. maybe its easier if I write it down, I thought. I look through the window. I can see she was still sleeping. my eyes began to tear up I can't do this I'm going to mess things up. I turn around and head out to my car I found some notebook in my trunk and I began to write: Chloe I know that now might not be the right time but I need you to know this past week has been crazy, from bellas rehearsals to the crap that happened in between. You're the reason I smile through it all cause I sit there and I start to remember every conversation we had and time we spent together and all the pain goes away. yesterday was a long ass day, seeing you hurt killed me more than you know. watching you walk out the room everyday at barden i realized I always missed the opportunity to tell you how I really feel. I don't want to miss this moment again. I don't want to hold back anymore because to me you're the most beautiful person on this planet. you make me laugh when I don't want to laugh and that's pretty special to me and well, I love you and I don't know how else to say it. I don't blame you if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know. Sincerely, beca. I fold up the paper and place in an envelope and I walk back to the room and I place the note inside of her yellow cup on her tray. I take one last look at her and I leave the room. I go in to my car and I head back to my dorm room and lay on the couch and I couldn't help but to think, I hope I did the right thing. everything that's happened has replayed in my head. i couldn't help to remember holding her last night, how the tears rolled down her cheek. I had never seen fear in her face before .

2 days go by and I haven't left my dorm. im just still messed up about everything and I haven't received any contact from Chloe. then suddenly I hear a knock on the door. I open the door and I see chloe. she smiles and says, - hey everyone was looking for you beca, are you okay? - I look at her relieved to see her face. - yeah im fine just you know.. listen im sorry about the whole note thing i.. - wait - she says interrupting me - did you really mean all of that? - I look down and say, - well yes. - then she pulled my chin up softly and our eyes meet she says, - beca that night chaz an I got into an argument and he hurt me because i told him I was tired of his shit. and you were right all along because I .. I wanted you, not him. he never cared about me, I told him to get out and take his shit with him and he snapped. I wondered maybe all I did was mess things up but you stayed. you never left my side. that is the best thing anyone has done for me. - she leans in and kisses me softly. I found myself kissing back. she pulls away and giggles. I run my fingers through her hair and she smiles and says, - is it too late to say I love you too? - I giggle and say - I only waited forever, you dork! - she giggles and lays beside me on the couch. I wrap my arms around her. she turns around and I smile and say, - you know, I don't know where this is going to go but I got all I wanted - she says, - what me? - I say, - no, to give you the happy ending that you deserve. - she looks at me and I can see her eyes tearing up. she smiles and I lean over and kiss her. as wipe her tears with my thumbs I look at her and whisper, - that's all I ever wanted and I got more than I can ever wish for .


End file.
